


With this pen

by Ashitawo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other, Poetry, just stuff I've written that I need to house somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashitawo/pseuds/Ashitawo
Summary: Just a collection of writing I've done, some original stuff, some stuff that I never got around to finishing but I love, this will be updated sporadically. tags will be added as I go. Each piece will be tagged with content warnings if they apply.





	1. Crows

**Author's Note:**

> TW; abuse mentioned.

It feels like the old notes of a song played over wheat fields.  
It feels like crows flying quietly around you perching on the scarecrow judging your worthiness.  
Do you measure up?  
Do you matter? 

Well do ya boy?!  
The boy flinches; his father's voice feels like a stab wound. 

Run! Says the crow. Run!  
And so the boy runs, budding and low hanging tree branches whip across his legs across his arms.  
A searing pain to match the one inside his lungs.  
His mouth tastes metallic like the barrel of the gun his father tried to make him swallow. 

But where does he go?  
Since his mother’s gone his father changed an alcohol fueled monster breathing venom in the form of words.  
Hands used to bruise and scar instead of comfort.  
The boy has been locked inside this prison for a long time.  
He wonders if people think him gone too. 

The boy keeps running, it’s all he knows now. Run until his father’s voice becomes the roar of the wind.  
Run until the metallic taste is from his own exertion.  
Run until his chest clears.  
Run until the crows give him wings.


	2. Letter #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to a series of letters I was writing to the great love of my life that I haven’t met yet but maybe the letters were for me maybe they’re for you.

Hello, welcome.  
You have obviously never met me or perhaps you have.  
Perhaps we're best friends even lovers who knows human relationships are weird.  
Either way you found me.  
You did a good job today. So way to go.  
Your outfit was totally on point. Even if you didn't leave your house no one I know rocks the at home look better than you.  
And if you did leave your house then damn someone call Tyra Banks you definitely have a model sense of style....that was awful I'm sorry.  
I wish I could send you flowers.  
Even if its abritary because nothing really matters but wow if they're not beautiful to look at.  
You deserve beautiful things.  
Hey, that thing, you know what I'm talking about, don't worry too much about it. Everything is going to be okay. Promise, even if doesn't some doors slam shut with such force that another door opens.  
I'm proud of you, by the way, I don't say it enough but I am so proud of you. You're strong even when you think you're not.  
I love you. So please don't let your light fade. I need you. Even if you think I'm lying, I'm not I need you and if not me someone else needs you. You're someone's light. Don't plunge them into the darkness without you.  
It's a strange feeling right? Sitting here together but not together it's a strange thing.  
I wanna lay on a roof and star gaze with you. Even though we probably can't see them all that well here with all the lights and all. I want to lay in silence with you, listening to your breathing. Maybe I'll get brave and hold your hand. Maybe I won't. Feelings are a strange thing.


	3. The first girl I kissed

The first girl I kissed was the moon. 

And she whispered she loved me scars and all. That she wishes I would see me how she saw me. 

The first man I had sex with was the sun. 

And he whispered he loved me darkness and all. That he wishes I would see me how he saw me. 

But crow. The boy said. You have no scars. 

Ah but not all scars can be seen. Not all wounds can be healed. 

Do you love you? 

I love me how you love you. 

Oh then not very much. 

But I wish. Said the crow. You could see you like I see you.


End file.
